We Belong Together
by xxFallingSkiesxx
Summary: Everyone figured Randy and Haley would have been the ones to get married. Then after being on and off for years, they were finally over. Now, Randy is engaged to another woman and Haley is left there to watch the one she loves marry someone else. Or is sh


The auburn haired beauty chewed on her bottom lip, a habit that she had yet to break since she was a teenager, as she stood outside of the large oak door. On the other side of that, lay her future. Or at least the man that she could have once sworn on her life that he was the one for her. Then again, she still had to think that way if she was standing in the local church hallway, ready to walk into the extra room. Haley Good sighed as she shook away all the nerves that wanted to take over, and with a small fist she knocked on the door.

"Uh, yeah…come in!" A deep and all too familiar man's voice called out. Haley turned the door knob and quickly walked in as she then shut the door behind her; getting caught here when she wasn't exactly invited would absolutely suck ass. At least she dressed up in her green dress that he always loved; he always said that it brought out the green specks in her hazel eyes, and Haley knew she purposely looked nice because she hated looking like a slob on today of all days. "Cena, you're my best friend and everything, but I swear to God if you came in here again to ask about how to get Taylor to-"

The six-foot-five man suddenly stopped in his tracks, his steely blue-gray eyes widening when he looked Haley over and then locked on her orbs that were refusing to look away from his.

"Hello Randy," Haley said softly as she took in his white dress shirt and black slacks, shoes, tie, and jacket. God, for a man he really was too damn beautiful. She might melt under his always intense gaze. "You uh…you look great. Handsome as ever; not that I really needed to tell you that. I'm sure she's already told you that. Should I even ask what you thought John was going to ask? He wanting to win my sister-in-law back over or something?"

Randy knew that Haley was trying to lighten up the situation. It wasn't every day that the love of his life and the one he'd always love and wished that he was better with, showed up at his dressing room door less than an hour before he was supposed to get married. Even if he was going to get married, the third generation superstar knew that there'd be this void. Where Haley can only fill, but things were over and it is what it is. Their chance was over; at least that's what he told himself a long time ago. Awkwardly chuckling, the older man ran a hand over his buzz-cut style hair, offering a slight smile of his own.

"Uh, yeah, well you know Cena; the man never gives up. That's even if Taylor and Jon are together. I um…thank you for the complement. You look beautiful too bright eyes, but I…what exactly are you doing here? I mean last I checked, when you got the invitation you called me and bitched me out. I'm pretty sure you even said you hated me at some point, but I could be wrong. That was months ago. Did you decide to come?"

The two would never be over. Whatever it was that separated them or ever came between Randy and Haley, the two always managed to pull through it, and always found their way back to each other. Everyone knew it, and Haley needed to remind him again. Maybe this wasn't right morally, but when Randy was in question like this…she couldn't bring herself to give a damn and feel guilty. He'd forever be hers, and nothing was going to change that. They were endgame.

"Actually, no," Haley began softly as she took a few steps closer. Randy's eyes were on here the whole time, and his breath caught when the petite woman rested a hand over his heart. God, she still got to him. He screwed his eyes shut and reminded himself to take a few breaths as he refused to do something that would complicate things; like kiss her or tell her that he missed her. "I meant what I told you over the phone, Randy. I can't sit in this church that already has me claustrophobic, and watch you marry her. Not just her, but anyone else. It would…just hurt too damn much. I'm sorry, but Randy…you can't marry her."

"Then why are you here Haley?" Randy snapped as he forced himself to take a step back. "You can't just show up on my wedding day, and stand here and say you can't watch it happen because it would hurt you too much. If it would, then don't watch or come here! You can't come here and tell me not to get married. I-I don't get what you want from me." He tried his hardest to stay strong, and he prided himself on not being incredibly vulnerable. Yet Haley…she was always able to get to him. She was his Achilles heel. "I got cleaned up. I haven't drank in God knows how long. We've been through Hell and back, and then you say you can't do it anymore. It sucks and it hurts, but eventually I moved on. Do I still love you? You fucking know that I do Hales. Do I miss you? Every day I do miss you. But this is who we are now. Those were your words too."

Haley let out a shaky sigh, those tears that she didn't want to let fall were practically pouring at this point, and she realized this was a discussion that they should've had before this whole engagement thing snowballed. She had to make him understand, but she knew that time was running out and she had to leave soon. Maybe she should've done this yesterday when she dialed his number a dozen of times.

"I know. I know what I said and what we went through and I know that I just…gave up. Usually it's the guy that gives up, but I'll admit that it was me all the way. I just….I don't know what came over me, but breaking up with you and walking away….God Randy it was the biggest mistake of my life," Haley choked out as she leaned up and rested her shaky hand on the tan skin of his scruffy face. "I know I shouldn't be here saying all of this now but….I have to. Because if I don't then no one else will and I…I love you. This was supposed to be our wedding. It was supposed to be you and me and a family of our own. I am so damn sorry Rand, and you deserve to be happy but I…can't let you do this. But if you do….then I will try like Hell to be happy for you, because that's just how much I love you. I always will Randy Orton."

With that, Haley placed one last kiss on his pouty lips before she turned around and walked away. Leaving the door open in her wake, Randy watched her walk away again; lips tingling from what could very well be their last kiss.

A little over an hour later, Haley was sitting at her apartment in her sweats, watching old Lifetime movies that Taylor got her into, and thoroughly debating eating the gallon of peanut butter cup ice cream that her best friend had bought her knowing what today was. Her phone remained silent. Any chance of her and Randy reconciling were out the window, and that's what hurt worse than anything. He gave another woman his last name. They were going to have forever and probably kids of their own. A ripple of pain shot through Haley and she blew her nose into a tissue as the tears that she thought ended fifteen minutes ago, reared their ugly ass heads again. Abrupt knocking at her door snapped her out of those morbidly depressing thoughts, and she pulled herself up to go answer it. When she pulled the wooden door back, her hazel eyes widened.

"Randy?"

Randy offered her a smirk that he knew always got to her. He was in his dress pants and the white button up, but the tie and jacket were long gone, and she noticed there was no ring on his ring finger. That instilled some hope at least.

"Don't you have a wedding to be or something? I mean last I checked you were all for marrying that-" Suddenly Randy was crashing his lips to hers, and pulling her soft body against his muscular one. He growled when her tongue met his, and her nails dug into his biceps like they always used to. God had he missed her.

"I was," Randy mumbled against her mouth as he refused to let her go. "I was standing there at the altar, but when I lifted her veil….it wasn't you underneath, and that's when I realized I couldn't do it. I couldn't marry someone else; someone that I didn't love like I loved you. Like I still do now, and you were right with everything you said. So I'm here to get my bright eyes back…and just maybe…get my wife. What do ya say beautiful girl…wanna be my wife?"

Haley wasn't sure if he was serious or not, but with that look in his blue eyes of love and want and need and a lot of emotions she was too distracted to identify, she knew he was very serious.

"Yes!" She squealed as she jumped up into his arms and buried her face in his neck as he held her tightly. "God yes I'll marry you. I can't believe this is real…how are we going to-"

"You leave that one to me, bright eyes. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve. Trust me," Randy grinned as he kissed her again. Haley melted into his arms, trusting the man she loved, and the one that loved her back, completely.

Later that night, they ended up getting married in a courthouse with their close friends near, and thankfully no one interrupted this wedding. Although, it wasn't like Taylor would let them either. When the Justice of the Peace pronounced them 'Mister and Missus Randy Orton,' Haley and Randy kissed once more, sealing their future.


End file.
